While there are night lights that are known in the prior art there are none that are believed to illuminate the doorknob area using a low power source of light and none that are designed to be supported by resting upon the doorknob plate. Nor are there any lighting units that are of a horseshoe shape so as to illuminate the door knob and thus make it easy to locate in the dark.
It is thought that a doorknob lighting apparatus would be very much appreciated for those who need to leave the bed room at night or for emergencies. Such an apparatus is believed to find its greatest usage in illuminating the door knob area at night so that one does not have to fumble around trying to locate the door knob. As anyone with experience can attest to, locating even immovable objects can become quite a chore in the dark as the darkness seems to exaggerate distances and such in the night so that one finds himself groping along the wall for a light switch that he is well accustomed to using during the day.
While there are night lights available to people, these are constructed to be in close contact with the wall outlet and thus they are typically found low to the floor. In any case, they are of low power and cannot illuminate a door knob unless they are in close connection with it. To this end, the device described herein addresses itself, The device is constructed so that it will fit over the door knob and rest upon the back plate of the doorknob. It is shaped in a horseshoe shape so that will outline roughly the position of the doorknob.
It is believed that using the doorknob back plate provides a convenient resting place for the device herein described and thus the device is constructed of a shape that will permit it to be hung upon this structure.
It is believed that the invention described herein will find its greatest utility in functioning in the manner of a night light for the door knob. That is, it will most likely be used at night in order to provide a steadily lit semi circular portion around the area of the door knob. The device is likely used on different door knobs in areas that the person is sleeping near, such as the bed room or bathroom.
It is believed that there are benefits to illuminating door knobs. For safety reasons, it is important that such knobs be readily lit so that a small child or an elderly person can readily evacuate the room in case of emergency. Moreover, even with night lights in use, there is still a need to have the door knob area illuminated so that people do not have to stumble around in the dark groping for the handle.